mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: (Burn), Savior of the Republic Episode 1
Burn landed on Anaxes with 4 Elite Clone Commandos to help him, despite requesting to work alone. Burn rushed into the planet as it was under a small CIS attack in it's capital. He and the Commandos stole speeder bikes and rode over to the capital with a GPS and exited and asked people where it was going on. Several CIS transports had released droids into the government building and the Jedi Watchman, along with his Padawan were slaughtering droids and heading for the hangar to rescue the captured ruler. Burn sneaked across the walls, past droids filling many rooms not needing to be detected. The commandos argued this, wanting to do a full strike. Burn reminded them he was in charge and had them do the same thing as him. He, when seeing the hangar noticed Two Dark Jedi dueling the Jedi. They then stormed in. Burn ordered for the one in Green and the one in Red to spread out and provide support. He then ordered the one in Yellow and the one in Blue to follow him. He reached the ship he saw the ruler being taken into and ordered the door to be detonated. The one in Blue set an explosive charge and gave Burn the button to blow it up. Burn told everyone get down and blew it up. He then activated his lightsaber and ran in and eliminated the droids with the Commando's being sent forward expect the one in Red who stayed with him as support as the other commandos raced to rescue the ruler. The two commandos sent as a rescue kicked open the door and blasted the pilot droids in the front two seats and removed the ruler from his chair and carried him out, they had been shot in the stomach and leg. The group regrouped and then went back outside to see that the Padawan had been killed. Burn got into the duel, ordering the commandos to escape with the ruler and held off the vicious Dark Jedi who used extremely acrobatic Ataru fighting. Eventually the two were defeated when the Jedi Watchman backed up, impaling one in the stomach and the remaining one was quickly overpowered in a lock by Burn and stabbed on the ground by Burn and the Jedi who bought thought to kill him at the same time. Burn discussed stuff with the Jedi, learning their name to be Taki-Darach. They became friends quick and walked to The Liberty where the Commandos were waiting for Burn. The group of Jedi and Commandos placed the ruler in the med bay and the commandos in Red and Yellow were stationed as guards and had a conversation whilst the ones in Blue and Green removing their armor and being in their body glove and watching the Holonet. Burn sat in the cockpit for a while with Taki-Darach and they discussed the incident that had just happened and talked about how the war would end, in the end deciding it was impossible to know. Burn slept in the cockpit that night. Hyperspace was needing repairs from the stuff that controlled it malfunctioning from the Ship taking lot's of Damage trying to assassinate Dooku, who had already left earlier but left an extremely powerful fleet. Burn wanted the Hyperspace repaired but was told to take his ship as it was, that it was study and the Republic technicians in the hangar were busy preparing for an invasion near Umbara. They eventually reached a space station and got repairs, allowing them to jump to hyperspace. They arrived on Coruscant, where Windu and several other Jedi met them in a column. The group looked at each other as they heard a power pack be put in a blaster and noticed the Green one's dc-15 was missing, he had set it on a table as there was no need for weapons. Burn turned around quickly, activated his lightsaber and deflected incoming shots, killing the ruler. The democracy was not dissolved so Burn did not face consequences, as he had been targeted also. End Next,Star Wars: (Burn), Savior of the Republic Episode 2.